Bubblegum and The Scream Queens
by steadywomp
Summary: When Marceline accepts Princess Bubblegum's offer to be band manager, she doesn't know what to expect. Inspired by the Marceline and the Scream Queens comics. Bubbline feels. M for cursing, sex and rock and roll. Review, suggest/love me like I love you. xD
1. That's dissapointing

**Obvs, this is a fic so I own nothing. Adventure time is rad. Tell me what you honestly think, I need constructive criticism cause this is my first time writing fanfiction. More chapters to come. Also, you're the best if you take the time to read this. Alright, I'll stop now. xD**

* * *

"Hey Bonnie." The vampire queen said as they walked towards a bench.

"Yeah?" She smiled at Marceline. The Scream Queens had only been on tour for a week since leaving the candy kingdom, but in the limited living space that two small vans provided, the friendship between the vampire and the candy princess flourished. What started as Marceline skipping an after party to talk to Bubblegum about music and theory turned into Marceline skipping an after party every night to talk to Bubblegum about anything. They stayed up until the sun would come sipping on tall cans of Radioactive Red, and only stopped talking because Marceline would have to slip into a light resistant sleeping bag for the day. In one week, they realized that their differences made for great conversation.  
Being a princess, Bubblegum never really had time to make friends. She knew quickly that this friendship was special. That was evident in the way Marceline said the princess' name. No one ever called Bonnibel Bubblegum by her first name, much less by a nickname. But this vampire had no trouble adapting it, and her ease made it sound nice. Bonnibel Bubblegum liked this vampire. She was unpredictable and exciting. She was knowledgeable in music and history. She was fearless. She was fascinating. Not usually one to let her guard down, Bubblegum found herself dropping it almost constantly when the vampire was around, regardless of the intoxicating effects of Radioactive Red (due to the high sugar and radiation content). Something about that vampire made her feel comfortable. Though, she worried that the vampire was not nearly as interested in her.  
Marceline never expected to get along so well with a princess. They just seemed too frilly and fragile for her. Being immortal, she had a hard time connecting with people. She wasn't expecting to connect with this princess. She wasn't expecting this princess to know anything about music or fun, either. She was more than pleasantly surprised by Bonnibel Bubblegum the candy princess. There was a depth to her. It was intriguing. So much so, that Marceline decided to find all kinds of excuses to spend more time getting to understand the princess. She liked finally being able to talk to someone honestly. Even if sometimes it was about feelings and junk.  
This time, the excuse was, "Staying in the club would be like work for me. Let's just go somewhere outdoors." They found themselves in a small empty park a few blocks from the venue.

"We're sorta friends now, right?" Marceline said, coyly.

"Ugh." The princess stormed away from her, towards a patch of trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" Marceline called to her as she followed.

"What now?" Bubblegum said, clearly frustrated.

"You never answered my question."

"Your question was offensively worded." The princess snapped back.

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind, Marceline. You will never understand how to treat people." She wandered in a small circle, avoiding the vampire.

"Wait, wait! Oh glob. Bonn- I- I really don't know what I did… I'm sorry." She drooped a little towards the ground.

"How can you be sorry if you don't know what you're supposed to be apologizing for?"

"I-wait… What?"

Bubblegum sighed and began reluctantly. "Sorta." She said clearly, looking directly at the confused vampire.

"Sorta what?" She puzzled.

"You demeaned the idea of our friendship by prefacing it with the word sorta. I understand that the possibility of having a real friend for the first time can be unnerving, but that doesn't mean you can try and treat this relationship like it's the same as any other."

"Whoa there Bonnie, I think you're taking this thing the wrong way."

"Are you saying that I'm not your first real friend?"

"No, no, you totally are, I got you on that whole part, but the one part about 'this relationship' is where I'm confused. Like, I like you a whole lot, don't tell people I said that, but not in that way."

"Marceline!" She lightly shoves the vampire.

"What?"

"Why must you always avoid honest conversation by making jokes and using sarcasm?"

She shrugs. "Why did you have to ruin the friendship by admitting you have the hots for me?"

"I did no such thing! You need to be honest with yourself sometime."

Marceline thinks for a moment. They walk back toward the bench and sit down. "I know I'm difficult. You know I'm difficult. I'm bad with feelings and junk. Why do you sill want to be my friend?"

"I never said that I did." The princess smirks, Marceline doesn't notice.

She frowns. "Oh."

"Come on Marceline, can't I make jokes at other peoples expense as well?" She playfully pats her on the shoulder.

"That was pretty harsh Princess. We'll have to work on that."

"That seems fair."

"Well, you still never answered my question. That makes two in the past ten minutes."

"Which question?"

"Why do you still want to be my friend?" She looked at Bubblegum seriously.

"Oh! That's because I know you have a good heart. We're good together."

"Soooooooo, you sure you don't have the hots for me? Cause that whole, 'we're good together' thing-"

"Shut up, you butt."

"That wasn't a noooo-" Marceline teased as she rushed towards the woods.

"Get over here!" Shouted Bubblegum who was getting up to chase her.

"So you can try and put the moves on me?" She ran as Bubblegum narrowly missed her.

"I am not interested, butthead!" The princess shouted, finally catching her. The pair collapsed on to the grass under cover of some trees, laughing together.

"Well," Marceline looked at the princess, who was still calming herself. "That's disappointing."


	2. More ways than one

**Thanks for the reads guys. :D Review? Let me know how I'm doing. More will be coming. Woo!**

**Also, the song later is I Want You (She's So Heavy) by the Beatles.**

* * *

"Dude. This place is way too monochromatic for me." Marceline said, looking around anxiously.

"I think it's nice how everything matches." Said Bubblegum, observing the landscape.

"I don't think you get it. There's no red here, and I'm fucking hungry!"

"Oh! Of course! I should've planned ahead for this possibility! Oh dear. I'll have to synthesize you some red, it's a good thing I packed a travel chemistry set. Hm, well I'm going to need-"

"Whoa there Bonni, how long is this going to take, exactly?"

"I should have something for you by the time you finish playing the gray bar tonight."

"You mean I have to go on stage hungry? Ugh."

"Either that or drain your boots."

"I love my boots! I would never eat them!"

"Well then you'll have to wait until later, Marci." Bubblegum smirked.

"Marci?"

"I figured that if you get to call me Bonni, I need a nickname for you as well."

"I mean, I guesssss." Marceline smiles. "As long as you feed me."

"I really should get started right away if the red needs to be done by the end of the concert." Bubblegum said while opening the back of the van. "It's going to require a few hours straight of attention," She sifted through piles of equipment looking for her chemistry set. "The synthesis of a primary color is no simple task-"

"Wait," Marceline frowned slightly. "You're not coming to the show?"

"Well, I can't if I have to make you something to eat- And anyway, I see you guys play every night. I am your manager, after all."

"Well, yeah, but, you know, tonight was going to be special. I was gonna look super hot and slay this crowd with my sound."

"Marceline, you do that every night. Aha!" Bubblegum lifts a small black case. "I found it!"

"Am I crazy or did you just call me super hot and talented?"

"What?" PB asked while pulling tubes and beakers out of her chemistry set.

"I just said I was gonna look super hot and slay this weird monochromatic town with my music and you said that I do that every night. You totally just said I look super hot every night."

"Oh, Marceline. That's reaching. Why are you so obsessed with the idea of me finding you attractive?" She pours a packet of chemicals into a tube with some acid.

"Because you're totally too scared to admit it yourself."

Bubblegum chuckles. "I have no problem saying that you're attractive." She swirls the mixture.

"Wait! You just! Actually! Said it!" Marceline said, pointing at the princess.

"You've been acting strange these past few days Marceline."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh," says Bubblegum, filtering the now bubbling mixture through a tube.

"How've I been weird?"

"You've just been…" She glances at the van clock. "Oh my! It's 7:30! Marci you have to go!"

"Oh! Whoa! Just let me change, I need to look tough!" She pulled off her sweatpants and t-shirt and tossed them in the back of the van, left floating in nothing but black lace bra and panties.

"Marceline!" The surprised princess shouted as she looked over at her friend, nearly knocking over the experiment.

"Oh glob Bonni, chill." she said as she dug though the equipment in the back to find her bag. "Ah. Here it is." She rummaged through the contents and pulled out a flannel and some ripped jeans.

"Marceline!" She said again, while scanning the area.

"Seriously Bon, you were gonna see my bod at some point. We live in the same van. Chill out."

"No! People could see you!" She said staring, pleasantly transfixed on the vampire.

She looks around. "Well, the only person I see is you, so if you're done checking me out," she slides into the jeans and pulls on the flannel, "I have a crowd to slay."

Bubblegum blushes. "I was not checking you out!"

Marceline grabs her bass from the van. "Later Bon."

"Wait! You're not putting on a shirt under that?" She points to Marceline's unbuttoned flannel where a black lace bra is still showing.

"I told you, super hot tonight." She leaned in very close to the princess. "Maybe when I get back, I can give you a private show." Marceline smirked, turned on her heels and sped off to the venue.  
The princess stood, momentarily dazed by the close encounter.  
What was that all about… She thought to herself. She's been so, sexy lately. Wait, sexy? No. Flirty. We're just such good friends that she's gotten comfortable enough to be flirty. She goes back to tending the experiment. Oh glob. Not her. I can't want her. She's my best friend. She mixes together more chemicals. But-just-ugh. Sexy vampire lady. Her cool skin would feel so nice on mine- Oh! No! I can't want her! But wait… She wants me too. She has to. That's why she's been acting so weird… Right? But what if she doesn't? Ugh. Marceline.

* * *

LATER

"Marceline? Hey! How was the show?"

"Hey babe." Marceline said while stumbling to push her bass in the back of the van.

"Babe?" Bubblegum smirked.

"I meant Bonni, sorry babe. Wait, what?" She slurred.

"Uh, you alright Marci?"

"I like when you call me Marci." She pulled the princess in close, who started to blush. "I like when you say my name."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooooo, I'm just f-fucking hungry." She wobbles in midair.

"Oh… You see, about that… I know I said it would be done by the time you were back, but I ran into some complications…"

"What- do you mean?"

"It's going to be at least a half hour before the mixture is even a dark pink." She frowned. "I'm sorry Marci."

Marceline smirks. "That's okay- babe. Just-" she leans in close to the princess. "Just- help me take my mind off of it." She grabbed the back of the princess' neck with once hand, and her waist with the other. Marceline leaned in the extra half inch for the kiss, but Bubblegum quickly turned from it.

"Marceline, you can't do that." She unraveled herself from the vampires grip.

"But I thought-"

"I can't."

"Oh. Sorry babe. Bonni. Sorry."

"It's okay." They sat in silence for a moment. Trying to change the mood, Bubblegum reminds "Hey, you still owe me that private show."

Marceline looks at her, grinning. "You're -right." She grabbed her bass and slung it over her shoulder. The princess smiled and sat back on the edge of the van. Marceline stood a few feet in front of the princess, and began playing a riff that was fast and heavy. The princess was amazed by the intensity of the song, and even more amazed when she began to sing. She had heard Marceline sing before, but not like this. Without a band, it was just as raw and aggressive while somehow sultry, sexy. Oh my glob.  
Marceline knew she had the princess. She knew what they both wanted and she had one too many Radioactive Reds in her from the club to care what would happen afterwards. She wanted Bonnibel Bubblegum, she wanted her bad. She slowly moved closer to the seemingly mesmerized princess. She sang directly to her. The first song was a warm up. She knew what she was doing.

"That was wonderful Marci!" Beamed Bubblegum.

"I was just getting warmed up, babe." She winked at her. Bubblegum blushed. "This next song, I am dedicating to you, Bonnibel." The princess blushed a deeper shade of pink. Marceline began to play.

I want you  
I want you so baaaaaaaad  
I want yooouuuu  
You know I want you so baaaaaaad,  
It's drivin' me mad  
it's drivin' me mad

Marceline walked closer and closer to Bonnibel, until there was only enough space between them for the bass. She looked into the princess' eyes and sang.

I want you  
I want you so baaaaaaaad  
I want yooouuuu  
You know I want you so baaaaaaad,  
It's drivin' me mad  
it's drivin' me mad

Bonnibel grabbed Marceline and pulled her even closer, so that their lips were brushing. Marceline couldn't play her bass anymore, it was pressed too tightly against the princess. She pulled the strap off and set her bass down in the van without moving her head.

I want you so bad it's driving me mad

Her lips brushed Bonnibel's while she sang. She could taste the sweetness on her lips. She could taste the pink, and she was very hungry. She pushed the princess backward into the van, who stumbled over the color mixture.

"Be careful," the princess said while sliding herself further back into the van. "That's your dinner."

"No," she shoved the set off of the back of the van, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Marceline! Why did you do that?!"  
The vampire pushed her back down and climbed on top of her, straddling her around the waist. She pulled the van doors closed behind her.  
"I want you." She whispered into Bubblegum's ear. " So. Fucking. Bad."

"Marceline," she whimpered as the vampire grazed her lips across her neck "I-I-I can't"

"Why not?" She whispered as she ran her hand up the princess' leg. "I know you want me too."

"You're my-" Marceline locked a hand into her hair, and pulled. "mm- my only- friend"

"That's it?" She said, while brushing lips. "Don't worry Bonni. I'll take care of you."  
She slid her forked tongue across Bonnibel's bottom lip, sending shivers down her spine. Bubblegum gave in and grabbed Marceline by the hair and the waist. Her skin was cool, but not cold, and the open flannel left less work to be done. Marceline kissed down the princess' neck, lifted for a moment, then sunk a fang into her pink skin.

"Oh glob!" Bubblegum gasped. She pulled hard on Marceline's hair and scratched at her back.

"You like that?" Marceline smirked. "You're delicious Bonni. In more ways than one, I bet." She leaned in to kiss her.  
Just then, the van's back door swung open.  
"Kir, Is there even an after party toni-WHOA! What is going on here?" Guy shouted.

"Uhh..."


	3. What happened last night?

**Thanks for the feedback you guys. :D I have a lot planned and didn't want to leave you hanging, so here's a short chapter in the meantime.**

* * *

"So," Kiela started, "what exactly did we walk in on last night?"

Marceline smirked. "I was hungry."

"So you were taking a vag dive?"

"Shut up Kie!" She laughed, shoving the other vampire. "I was drinking her pink. That's all."

"Right, because you didn't drink enough Radioactive Red before you left the club."

She smirked and shrugged at Kiela. "You caught me. I was kinda drunk after that, though."

"Mhm, like you haven't been trying to get PB's dress off from the day you let her come with us." She eyed Marceline. "I knew from when you asked me to say in Bongo and Guy's van. Which, by the way you totally owe me for. They just fart and laugh all night!" They laugh. "So, did you fuck her?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? Then what the hell have you been doing all those nights where the two of you ditched after parties?"

"We were just, talking. I dunno. I like talking to her." She smiled.

"Dude, you so love her."

She laughed. "Shut up Kie. It's not even like that. I dunno. She's cool."

"Alright, dude. But if you don't get any in the next few days, I'm moving back in. I can only be a good friend for so long." She laughed.

"Okay."

"So, are you going to fuck her?"

"Shut up dude! I don't know. She is my only friend…"

Kiela mimed being stabbed in the heart. "Ouch."

"You're my best bandmate, totally different."

"Yeah, yeah." They sit in silence for a moment. "Sooooo, do you think she wants to fuck you?"

"Ugh! Dude!" She blushed lightly. "Can we not talk about Bubblegum anymore?"

"Alright, fine. But we better get a good song out of this."

Marceline thought about that for a moment. "That's a great idea."

Bubblegum sat up in the van, opening her eyes which had to adjust to the darkness. She looked around. Marceline was nowhere in sight, so she decided it was safe to take the covers off of the windows. As made evident by the lack of screams when she uncovered the windows, Marceline wasn't anywhere in the van. She slid into the drivers seat and checked the time. 9:30 am. Hmm. Where could she be? The princess adjusted the van's mirrors and noticed a white patch on her neck. Oh! She thought about the events of last night. What was all of that? Could Marceline's actions really be chalked up to hunger? Or was that just an excuse? What if she was, actually drunk? Was she too embarrassed to stay in the van for the night? What even happened after Guy and Kiela came in? Why can't I remember? Bubblegum looked up, she noticed the Gray bar in front of her. Were we parked here all night? But with an investigative glance around the place, she noticed the windows of the bar blocked from the inside. Why are they up at this hour? She decided to check it out, but not before a futile attempt to cover her white spot.

"Marceline?" She knocked at the door. "Guys?"

From the other side of the door Marceline spoke, "I'm gonna unlock the door now. Give me ten seconds to hide, then come in." There was a click of the lock. Ten seconds later, she swung the door open to an empty room.

"Close the door!" came Marceline's voice from nowhere.

" Oh! Right," she said while closing the door. "Sunlight. I forgot."

"It's cool," Marceline said while standing up from behind the bar.

"Yeah, we figured you'd come in sometime," added Kiela.

"Oh! Hi, Kiela. What are you guys doing up this early anyway?"

"Practice. We only have time in the morning. By the time me and Kie wake up, we'd have to go on stage."

"That makes sense. Where's Guy and Bongo?"

"They went to take naps like a half hour ago. We're kinda working on a new song." Marceline smirks.

"Will you play it tonight?" said Bubblegum excitedly.

"We just might."

"Hey, so I'm gonna cut out, go get some sleep." Said Kiela. "See you guys in a few hours." She winks at Marceline as she grabs an umbrella to walk out.

"Don't forget, you have to be at the venue at 5:30 for sound check."

"Yeah, I'll tell Guy so he can drive over. You guys have fun." She snickered and walked out.

There was an awkward silence after the door shut.  
"So." Said Marceline.

"Marceline, what happened last right?"

"Oh. Right. About that. I'm really sorry about all that…"

"Oh." Says Bubblegum, visibly disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Bubblegum frowned. "But you didn't tell me what happened."

Marceline hesitated. "Well, I bit you. And you either passed out from that, or shock when Guy and Kiela walked in."

"Oh." Bubblegum blushed. She was silent for a moment. "Did we… do… anything?"

"Nope. Nothing but a bite. You really don't remember? You weren't even the drunk one."

"So you were drunk." the princess said agrily. "I'll see you later Marceline." She headed for the door.

"Wait! Where..? What did I do?"

She stared as Bubblegum rushed out of the door, and didn't even flinch when the sunlight hit her.


	4. You didn't finish it

**Wootwoot. Review and stuff. You're awesome for reading. Thankssssss**

* * *

Marceline paced, occasionally peaking over the edge of the stage wing towards the crowd.

"Marceline," Guy said, approaching her. "Are we seriously playing this new song? We only got to practice it once all together and I really need to play a good show so people want to buy me drinks."

"Well, they'll want to buy you drinks when we tell them this is the first time we're playing it live."

"I guess."

"Just improv in key. You know where the breaks are. Follow the bass or vocals. That's it." He mumbles and walks away, fiddling with the strings on his guitar. Kiela rushes past her with a guitar.

"Kie!" Marceline shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Bonnie?"

"Who? Oh! Pb, nah, haven't seen her since earlier." Kiela shrugged.

"And she's not out there?"

"I didn't see her when I was setting up. Why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing! I don't know what her problem is, she just ran out earlier and-" Marceline said, visibly upset.

"She's probably embarrassed because you took her girl virginity." Kiela teased.

"That's not possible because we haven't even fucking kissed!"

"Whoa there, chill, I was messing with you. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just anxious, I guess. She just stormed out earlier and I have no idea why and I haven't been able to find her and I need her to be here cause I already made sure everything was perfect and everyone was ready to play the song and it just won't-"

"WHERE ARE MY DRUMSTICKS!?"

"THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU BONGO, STOP YELLING!" Kiela shouted back.

"YOU STOP YELLING!" Shouted Bongo.

"Ugh. Okay, anyway, you seriously need to chill. She'll be here. You just get in the zone. I'll be back." Kiela said to Marceline as she walked away.

Bubblegum stood at the door of the club. Why should I even go in there? It's not like anything special is going to happen. And Marceline will be there. That butthead. She'll think she won. But then again, it is technically my job… Maybe I should go in. Just for one song. Then I'll just go right back to the van. …That I share with Marceline. Oh glob.  
The door swung open and smacked right into the princess, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh glob! I'm super sorry Pb! You good?" Kiela panicked as she kneeled to Bubblegum.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sat up. "Though, you really should open doors with more caution."

"Sorry dude. I was kind of in a rush."

"For?"

"I was coming to find you before our set."

"Why?"

"Cause we're playing a new song that you need to hear."

"Oh."

"And also cause Marceline is totally bugging out that you're not there."

"Really?" Bubblegum said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah, she's freaking out and talking all fast and nervous and she thinks you're mad at her or something."

"I am mad at her."

"Oh." She waited a moment. "Can I ask why, or is it a secret you guys only kind of thing?"

The princess shrugged and Kiela sat down next to her. "She lied to me."

"About what?"

"She told me she wasn't drunk when she came back last night."

"And you believed her?" Kiela chuckled.

"It's just that I-"

"Listen, it's okay. I know you like Marceline."

"I-what? No-I just-"

"Come on Pb. It's just me. I know." Bubblegum blushed. "It's totally okay. Marceline is pretty rad. Well, I mean if you're into that sort of thing. Though I never would've thought-"  
"The point, Kiela. You have to go on soon."

"Oh, right, sorry." She searches for the thought. "Uh. Anyway, yeah. It's okay that you're mad, but Marceline doesn't know why you're mad. She doesn't know that she did anything wrong, so you need to talk to her. Especially if you want in her pants."

"Kiela!" Bubblegum shouts, blushing harder.

Kiela snickers. "See you inside." She hisses playfully and ducks back through the door.

For most of The Scream Queens' set, Bubblegum sat at the bar. She had to listen to the same songs several shows in a row, so there was nothing too exciting. Though, she was also making sure it didn't look like she had forgiven the vampire queen so easily. She planned on talking to her after the show, and she didn't want to watch Marceline in case she got distracted by the performance and forgot her point. The club was packed, and crowd's excitement throughout the show was indicator enough for the princess.

"Alright." Marceline said into the mic. "This is gonna be our last song." The crowd chanted, disapprovingly. "Hey, hey, we'll be back soon. And anyways, you should be excited, because we're about to play a brand new song for you guys." The crowd roared. "So, I'd like to dedicate this song to Bonibel Bubblegum who has been sitting in the back the entire show." The princess turned red. "Hit it Bongo."  
Bongo counted out and started the song with steady thudding of the bass drum. The bass weaved a groove, and the guitars followed suit. They all briefly lulled into silence as Marceline began to sing. Bubblegum, for the first time all show couldn't help but get up and head towards the stage. People in the crowd immediately parted for her, and she quickly reached the stage. Marceline smirked devilishly while singing when she noticed the princess at her feet. She looked to Kiela, who nodded. Kiela stopped playing and put her guitar down quickly, while Guy played the rhythm. Marceline took off and tossed her bass to Kiela, who caught it and immediately started playing the bassline. The crowd roared at their stunt. They were even louder as Marceline took the mic and began to float off the stage and into the crowd, while singing. People reached out to touch her as she settled in front of the princess. Bubblegum looked panicked, but Marceline kept singing, getting closer all the while.  
No, no, not this again! The princess thought as Marceline inched closer. The crowd could feel the tension, but that didn't stop anyone from trying to at least touch Marceline. Wait… she wrote this song for me. She wrote a song for me. She's serenading me. She's.. right.. There. She's so… sexy. Oh, glob. Oh my glob.  
Marceline grabbed the princess by the waist, one hand still holding the mic, and pressed against her, their faces together, mouths separated by the microphone. She looked into Bubblegum's eyes as she sang the last line, then released and floated back to the stage, leaving the princess feeling like it was incomplete. The crowd's response was deafening. Marceline beamed at her band, who were all smiling. They headed off stage. Some of the crowd left, but most of it headed to the bar. Bubblegum waited by the stage, knowing the band would be out to take pictures and give autographs. In a few minutes, Bongo, Guy and Kiela came out and were swarmed by fans. Needless to say, everyone wanted to buy Guy a drink.

"Hey!" Bubblegum shouted over the crowd. "Kiela!"

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Where's Marceline?" She asked, walking close enough to talk normally.

"She's outback in the alley." Kiela said while signing a girl's shirt.

"Thanks." She said as she shifted thorough the crowd to the door. Once outside, she turned left and found Marceline standing against the wall, smoking. "Marceline! That's terrible for you!"

"What-oh, well, not technically. My lungs haven't worked in a thousand years, remember? It's just a nervous habit."

The princess moved closer. "Why are you nervous?"

"What?"

"You said it was a nervous habit."

"Oh." She smirked. "I'm worried you didn't like the song."

Now in directly in front of the vampire, "Oh. So you're not still freaking out about me being mad at you?" Bubblegum smiled.

"Oh no, I'm definitely still concerned about that," she smiled. "But first, the song."

"It was nice."

"Seriously? I write you a totally awesome, sexy song that even had some feelings and junk in it, got together the band, practiced once, pulled off cool tricks, played flawlessly, and even publicly dedicated it to you and serenaded you with it and all I get was it was nice?"

The princess smirked. "Calm down Marceline, you're starting to act like you're into me." Marceline looked at her and threw her hands up in confusion.

"Did I not make that obvious last night?"

"No, you did. I understand now." The vampire smirks, and stands up straight, now very close to Bubblegum's face. "Though, I do have a criticism for your song, Marci."

Marceline blushed slightly. "And what is that, Bonni?"

"You didn't finish it." Her hands moved to Marceline's neck, as the vampire's hands moved to the princess' waist. Marceline grined as Bubblegum leaned in and they kissed for the first time.

**Hang tight, it's about to get hot. xD**


	5. God Damn, Marce

**So, this chapter is tiny cause I don't know if it's any good. I was trying really hard to avoid all the general fic sex clichés, you know? Anyways, not extremely smutty, but god I dunno just tell me what you think and give me suggestions and feels cause this authors note is already like the size of the chapter. Womp.**

* * *

Taking the opportunity for what it was, Marceline pulled the princess towards her, so that there was no space left between them and kissed her deeper. Smirking, she slid her forked tongue along Bubblegum's bottom lip. She was surprised to hear the princess moan, and the sound sent a wave of heat through the vampire's body. She pulled frantically at the pink hoodie in her way, yanking it up and over the princess' head as she flipped their positions and pushed her against the alley wall. Bubblegum gasped. Marceline grinned, as she noticed the newly exposed shirt.

"A black t-shirt Bon? Really? I didn't know you even had clothes that weren't a shade of pink."

The princess blushed. "Actually, it's yours. I borrowed it because I forgot to pack my t-shirts-"

"It's cool, babe." She smirked mischievously. "You look hot in my clothes anyway." Marceline dropped the hoodie and hooked her hand securely into Bonnibel's hair. "Though," she breathed, while pulling on her hair. The princess gasped. "You'd look even better without it." She dragged her lips along her neck, kissing the hickey from the night before.  
Bubblegum's body was on fire. Her eyes were hazy, actions blurry. She pulled on Marceline, the only thing she was aware of, and rubbed against her. She had no idea what to do, or what she was doing, but that didn't matter. She could feel what to do, the princess was a fast learner. She kissed along Marceline's collar, an occasional nibble eliciting a gasp. She pushed her thumbs into the vampires hips and raked nails across her cool back. Marceline growled and pinned Bubblegum's arms against the wall behind her, leaving the princess open to be kissed and licked along her neck. She sunk a fang into the other side of the pink neck, causing the princess to moan and squirm against the wall. Marceline moved, holding both of Bubblegum's arms in one hand and used the other to pull up the black t-shirt. She kissed princess Bubblegum's collar, working down her chest to the top of a purple lace bra.

"D'you wear this for me Bon?" Marceline asked while pulling down the bra to expose a nipple. She ran a forked tongue across the dark pink spot.

"Mm-hm." She broke a hand free and pulled on the vampires hair, pushing her to lick more. Marceline released her hands and pushed the bra up, freeing two full, perfectly shaped boobs.

"God damn, girl," Marceline marveled. She ran her hands all over them. Skillfully touching, tickling and rubbing. The princess pulled Marceline to her, kissing her and biting her lip. She hissed, and immediately moved her hand to the top of the Princess' pants.

"Marceline, I-I-" the princess half heartedly protested.

"Shh, just let me take care of you," she hissed. The vampire slipped her hand under the purple jeans and rubbed the princess over her panties. Bubblegum gasped, moaned, and pulled Marceline's hair.

"M-m-more. Please," she breathed. The plead drove Marceline wild. She slipped her hand inside the princess' panties, feeling her, warm and wet.

"What do you want, Bonni?" Marceline crooned.

"I- don't know," she breathed. "Anything- please- something, you're driving me- mm- crazy M-Marceline."

"What do you want me to do babe?" She smirked, knowing what was coming.

The princess' eyes were closed, she bit her lip and breathed, "touch me." Expecting the answer, Marceline wasted no time in rubbing her finger along the length of her opening and up to her clit. The princess screamed out in pleasure, causing the vampire to drag her free hang through the princess' hair and up to rub her nipple. She touched Bubblegum, pressing harder, as the princess squirmed and moaned against her.

"Oh! -my-god! Marci!" Bubblegum screamed. Marceline slipped her fingers inside of the princess, pumping and curling them inside of her. "Marceline!" The vampire grinned, continuing the motion of Bubblegum's hips. They kissed, tongues dancing with each other, occasionally breaking to allow a sharp moan from the princess and a smirk from the vampire.

"Yeah, hold on a second," a voice said from around the corner. Marceline considered briefly, then shot a hand up to cover Bubblegum's mouth as rubbed her clit with her thumb and pumped harder into her. There were foosteps, but neither girl cared. A moan slipped through Marceline's cover.  
"Yo Marce did Pb come fi-holy shit!" Kiela shouted when she fully took in the scene. "You know we have a van where you can do that, right?!"

Princess Bubblegum nearly passed out from embarrassment, but Marceline stood unaffected.

"Looks like you're still sleeping with Guy and Bongo." Marceline smirked. She tightened her grip on the princess and floated towards the roof with a hand still down Bubblegum's pants.

"God damn, Marce." Kiela shook her head and laughed as she watched the pair settle on the venue roof.


	6. Be careful

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I've been way too busy with school and life, and I figured I should post what I had just to not leave you all hanging. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I'd love your suggestions for some things you'd like to see in this story. Inspiration hasn't been kind to me lately. :P Thanks for all the interest and feedback so far. This note is way too long.**

* * *

"You know we have to go down sometime." Marceline said. The pair sat together legs tangled and half dressed on the roof of the venue. It had been two or three hours since Kiela caught them in the alley way, the sounds of the bar-goers had hardly died down. The candy princess sat curled in Marceline's lap, she had been in that position for a little while.

"Marceline, I already told you that I won't until I've done further research so it can be the best possible exper-"

"Whoa, get your mind out of the gutter Bon. I meant like, to the van."

"Oh." the princess blushed and cuddled into the vampire's neck. Changing her tactic, she lifted her face close to Marceline's. "Do we really have to?" she purred while pulling her hair.

Marceline bit her own lip. "Yes, we have to. There is a such thing as the sun, remember? And unless you're trying to kill me…" she smirked.

"Right." Bubblegum submitted. They sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other.

"I like you Bonni."

"I like you too." She responded, confidently.

"You wanna go back now?"

"Can we just stay up here for a few more minutes? I mean, it's so nice out and I'm comfortable." Marceline raised an eyebrow. "…and I'm still too embarrassed to see Kiela."

Marceline chuckled. "Alright. Actually, let me go grab your-my shirt." She hopped off the side of the roof and appeared a second later with a pink hoodie and black t-shirt and handed them to the princess.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I... Uh. Okay?" The princess blushed.

The vampire chuckled again. "Yes, Bon."

"I'll get better I swear." She said, turning a shade darker.

"Shut up!" Marceline blushed. "It's different with everyone, and it's great with you."

"Okay, okay." She smiled.

"So. Uh. You wanna get back to the van?" The vampire shrugged, "there are little rocks in my pants from being on this roof..."

"Not even in the van and you're already trying to take your pants off." Bubblegum teased.

"I'm so serious!"

"Mhm, perfect excuse."

"Come here, you!" Marceline grabbed the princess and they flew off the roof.

* * *

LATER

"Dude, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now..." Marceline said. She paced across the room. She had stayed back with Kiela after practice to talk about last night.

"About what?" Kiela asked.

"Bonnibel."

"I know that, but like, what in particular?"

"Like, what do I do?! Do I like, take her on a date or something? Is that tacky to do after you fucked? Or should I just be normal?" Marceline rushed.

"Relax dude," Kiela said. "It all depends on if you like her or not."

"Well duh I like her, but like," she sighed. "I don't know if I wanna date her."

"Why not?"

"I just don't know if I can handle a relationship, you know? Too many feelings. I don't really know how to deal with all that. Plus I don't wanna ruin the friendship, you know?"

"Well, I mean, you kinda already did by fucking her..." Kiela said.

"But you don't know that," Marceline tried. "She could be totally cool with it, right?"

"It's possible. You should just talk to her." Kiela offered.

"She probably feels the same way I do."

"Alright man, but be careful. We need her as a manager." She warned as Marceline grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door.


	7. See you at 8

**And to think I almost posted this chapter without an author's note. xD If you guys have any suggestions of things you'd like to see in this story, let me know! Likes/dislikes random words of encouragement are all welcome. Thanks to everyone who's read/favorited/commented/followed, it's awesome that people like this so far. Also, this chapter is dedicated to the Guest commenter that wrote me poem a little while back. xD You are the reason I'm trying to update consistently. And without further ado, the seventh installment of Bubblegum and the Scream Queens. **

* * *

Bubblegum woke up on her side, alarmed at first at the chill creeping up her bare back. She rolled over on her back and smiled to herself. She had never done anything quite so daring. Maybe daring wasn't the word. More like, raunchy. Last night, she flew in the arms of a vampire, and had sex in an alleyway and on a rooftop with another girl. The "with another girl" part wasn't quite as confusing as she thought it would be. Something about Marceline made it simple. She sat up, and went to move to the front seat to check the time, but her sore body disagreed with her. The physical exertion and the fact that she slept on blankets on a metal floor kept her sitting. She leaned to her bag and grabbed her planner to check the day's schedule. The door opened.

"Hey." Marceline said as she climbed in the van. She pulled the doors shut behind her and closed her umbrella.

"Oh, hey, you're back early! Well, actually, I have no idea what time it is," Bubblegum chuckled to herself. "How was your morning?"

"It was alright, I guess. I'm pretty tired."

"You want to lay down?" Bubblegum set down her planner and gestured toward the blanket pile.

"Maybe in a little. Do we play tonight?" She settled across from the princess, less than a foot of space between them.

"Nope, off day. We do have to drive pretty far to get to the show tomorrow, though."

"Ah." Marceline hesitated, a few moments of silence passed before she spoke. "So…. Bonnibel."

"Bonnibel?" Bubblegum asked.

The vampire looked confused. "Why'd you call me Bonnibel?"

"No, I wasn't calling you Bonnibel, I was wondering why you called me Bonnibel, silly." The princess giggled.

"It's your -name…?"

"It's just that you usually call me Bonni."

"Oh, right. I, uh. So."

"Nervous about something, Marci?" Bubblegum smirked.

"No-I uh-well I mean-ugh. Why do you have to look at me like that?"

"Look at you like what?" The princess crooned as she moved closer to the vampire.

"Like that! Like you're trying to seduce me or-" She crawled into Marceline's lap. " You're totally trying to seduce me."

"Why would I want to do that?" The princess drug a finger along the vampire's jaw.

"To distract me!"

"Distract you from what?" She kissed up Marceline's collar and neck.

"From trying to- mmm. You sure you aren't new at this? Wait! You're doing it again!"

"You want to do it again?" Bubblegum sniggered.

"Oh my glob, that's not what I meant. Stop fucking with me!"

"But I haven't started yet."

"Bonni! What is your deal?"

She smiled. "Well, now you're not nervous anymore, so, continue with what you were tying to ask me."

"That's why you did all that? Grod, you have got to stop hanging out with me." Marceline smirked and shook her head. "Anyway, I wanted to talk about last night… or whatever…" She trailed off.

"Okay?"

"I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

"Which is?"  
"I, uh. I don't want to date you." Marceline mumbled.

"And why is that?" she responded coolly.

"Are you mad?" Marceline asked.

"No." the princess chuckled. "Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why don't you want to date me?"

"Do you want to date me?" Marceline asked, panicked.

"I don't know." Bubblegum laughed. "Will you just answer my question?"

"You answer my question!"

"I already did. What's the problem Marceline? You're usually good with words," Bubblegum teased.

"Ugh. I'm going to sleep." The vampire threw herself face down on the blanket pile. Bubblegum smiled to herself and laid next to her, and stretched an arm across the vampires back.

"You can't sleep away your feelings Marceline."

"I don't wanna date you Bonnibel!" she moaned into the blanket.

"And that's okay with me, I'm just curious as to why."

"Ugh!" she groaned, still face down. "Becauseeeeeeeeeeee" her voice was muffled "I don't know!"

"Marceline," the princess rubbed her back.

"Because feelings and junk!"

Bubblegum laughed. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you well with your face in that blanket."

"Ugh!" Marceline sat up. "Do you want to go on a date?"

The princess looked at her, confused. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm asking."

"I thought you didn't want to date me." Bubblegum asks playfully.

"Bonni. I get it, okay?"

"Get what?"

"I get your stupid point that my reason was stupid, okay?" She huffed. "Now do you want to go on the stupid date or not?"

"Well not if you have that attitude about it." Bubblegum teased.

"Bonni," Marceline started, "you know I have a hard time with feelings. Can you just say yes to the stupid date so I can go to sleep?"

"Hm, I don't know Marce, you don't seem into it." She smirked.

"Bonnibel! I want to take you out, can you just agree to let me so I can take a nap so I can wake up and take you on this date?"

"Well-"

"Ugh! Whatever, you're coming. Tell Bongo he needs to drive the van while we're gone. Be ready for 8'o clock." Marceline grumbled and laid back down. Bubblegum smiled and kissed the vampire on the cheek before covering her with the light-tight sleeping bag.

"I'll see you at 8." She said to the sleeping vampire as she crawled out of the van.


	8. Do you want to get laid tonight?

**So, this chapter just came really easily after I wrote the last one, so I figured why not post it. At this rate, I might even have the next one up tomorrow. xD (lolz, no promises) But uh, yeah. So. You guys should totally talk to me through PM's or on tumblr or something. And tell your friends about this story. Unless you don't want your friends to know you read fanfiction. Then tell your internet friends. xD **

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was walking no where in particular when her it hit her. She had never been on a date. She stopped walking and started to panic.  
What did I just get myself into?! Why did I have to go and push her? Shit! What do I even wear? What do we even do? It's not like we can go out to eat. Or can we? Are there vampire restaurants? If there are what's the likelihood we would go to one? I should've just let it go and weighed all of this before allowing Marceline take me on a date! Do I even want to date her? Ugh, yes. I do. I hope she doesn't feel forced into this. That would definitely increase the chances of her coming to resent me in the future, and- wait. What am I doing just standing around? I need help.  
She rushed back to where the vans were parked.

"Sup PB?" Guy called out from the front seat of the van.

"Hey Guy. Uh, is Ki-"

"Hey Bubblegum!" Bongo yelled from the passenger seat.

"Hi, Bongo."

"You look nice today!"

"Thanks, Bongo. Uh- so is Kie-"

"You know," Guy started "Bongo's right. You doing something different with your hair?"

"Other than not brushing it, no." Bubblegum said, growing frustrated. "Anyway what I was trying to ask-"

"Actually, I think it's your skin. You're like, glowing, or lighter or something-"

"Guy!" Bubblegum shouted. "Is Kiela back there?"

"Oh, yeah, she's asleep though."

"Can you wake her for me?"

"Dude, you want me to wake up a sleeping vampire? Hell to the nizzo. You're cute and all PB but I'm not trying to die today."

"Bongo?" Bubblegum asked.

"I can do it princess. Vampires can't beat ghosts anyways." Bongo floated over the seat and into the back.

"Tell her to meet me in the bar. Thanks guys." Bubblegum rushed to the bar and made sure to cover the small window. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. It rang for a few seconds.

"PB!" Shouted a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Jake?"

"Heck yeah it's Jake! How's tour?"

"It's -uh- it's good. Uhm, why do you have Lady's phone?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. Hey Finn PB's on the phone!"

"Jake, no, I just needed to talk to Lady-"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you." Jake said, not directly into the phone. There was a rustling sound as the phone changed hands.

"Hey Peebs!" Finn exclaimed.

"Hey Finn. Uh, I'd really love to chat, but I-"

"Ooo! Wait! So I gotta tell you about this adventure we just got back from! It was totally awesome."

"Finn, I really must speak to Lady." Bubblegum said apologetically.

"Oh yeah! Lady was there too! She was all- well, she was talking in Korean, but Jake said she was all, 'I don't know if this is safe' and we were all of course it's safe! You're with the heroes of Ooo! Well I mean, that's what Jake said he said cause he said it in Korean. But anyway, so we were in this creepy lookin' cave-"

"Hey are you tellin' PB about the giant one-eyed demon we beat earlier?" Jake asked from somewhere in the distance.

"Jake! You ruined the story! Hm. Well I guess I could tell you a different story. Ooo! Okay! So like a week ago, me and Jake were in the Breakfast Kingdom-" Finn continued enthusiastically. Bubblegum lowered the phone from her ear. As entertaining as Finn and Jake's stories were, right now she was too nervous to listen. The door of the bar opened and Kiela entered.

"You. Are. So. Bad." Kiela said while pointing and walking towards Bubblegum. "Princesses are not supposed to get down like that, girl! Damn PB, I've never seen anything-" Bubblegum tried to shush her as she raised the phone back to her ear.

"and so Jake turned on to a giant sword, but he wasn't sharp so it didn't work to cut it-"

"Finn, I have to go-"

"Yeah, Finn." Kiela sniggered.

"Is that Marceline?" he asked excitedly. "Put her on!"

"Finn-Finn-I I'm-Finn, I have to go, okay, I'm hanging up now-" Bubblegum hung up the phone.

"Had to break him the bad news that you prefer girls?" Kiela teased.

"Kiela, seriously."

"Right, okay, serious face. What's up?"

"Marceline asked me on a date."

"What!?" She shouted. "She told me like, just a few hours ago that she didn't want to date you. I mean like, not that she didn't want to-I mean just like-"

"She told me she didn't want to date me, but then when I asked her why, she got embarrassed. Then all of a sudden she asked me on a date."

"Oh man." Kiela said.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Bubblegum, worriedly.

"Dude. You've got her whipped."

"Whipped?"

"Oh, uh, she likes you a lot."

"Oh." Bubblegum blushed. "Well, anyway, I need your help. I've never actually been on a date."

"No worries, I'm pretty sure Marce hasn't been on one either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dates aren't really her style. She's more of a hit it and quit it type of-" Kiela trailed off, noticing Bubblegum's confused expression. "Uh. Anyway. Yeah. Dates are just like hanging out but you dress a little nicer and chew with your mouth closed."

"Oh, okay. I-wait, so what do I wear?"

"Depends, are you going for innocent first date, or are you trying to get laid tonight?"

Bubblegum blushed. Suddenly, Kiela's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I should answer this." Kiela floated away from the Princess. "Hey. Yeah, I heard. Right now? Okay, okay." She hung up and turned back to Bubblegum. "Sorry Peebs, I gotta go."

"Wait, but I still need help!" Bubblegum shouted as Kiela picked up her umbrella.

"You'll be fine, trust me. Just, I don't know, just relax, read a book, do science or something. I'm gonna go take care of some stuff, I'll let Bongo know he has to drive the van. Later PB. Try not to be too loud when you guys get back." Kiela laughed and dashed out into the late afternoon.  
Bubblegum pulled out her phone and dialed Lady's number again. "Lady? Oh good, I need your help. Can you come pick me up? I have a date tonight."


	9. Sorry for being vulgar

**Hi there. So, this is the longest chapter thus far. I just couldn't justify breaking it up into smaller sections. Uh, yeah. So thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed and everything. I'm getting so stuck with this story as far as where to go with it, so I might end it soon. Unless maybe you guys don't want me to. In which case, let me know. Now on to the chapter which all the people who like moderate fluff have been waiting for; the date.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Bonnie, uh, so, I know I said we were going out at 8 and it's only 6 but I just realized that I have no idea where we're supposed to meet up."

"Oh! Well, I'm back at the Candy Kingdom. Would it be okay if we met here? I don't want to bother Lady with flying anywhere else."

"Totally. So uh. Yeah. See you then."

Bubblegum giggled. "Okay, bye."

Marceline hung up the phone. She floated in her living room, absentmindedly plucking the strings of her butterfly bass. She had been ready for hours. She couldn't get back to sleep after Bubblegum left the van, so she decided to prepare for her first ever date. Marceline decided shortly after asking that if she was going to take Bonni on a date, it was going to be the best date anyone in Ooo has ever been on. She had Kiela help her in setting everything up.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to date her?" Kiela asked her while they flew.

"I thought I didn't either." Marceline shrugged.

"You're so whipped."

"Shut up! It's complicated."

"So explain. We've got minute."

"Well, so, I went back to the van to tell her that I didn't want to date her, and she was being all sexy, and so I was like, dude, I don't want to date you, and she was like, okay."

"She said okay?"

"Yeah, she said that was fine, but she wanted to know why. But I couldn't tell her why and then I felt dumb, so I asked her on a date."

"Dude, you asked her out because she made you feel dumb?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean like, I realized my reason was dumb. I don't know man. I like her. It's not that big of a deal."

"Dude, you are so whipped."

* * *

It was dark in the candy kingdom. A few candy people milled around. Marceline made her way towards the castle when she noticed a tower with a balcony. Making an assumption, she flew up to it and peered inside the glass doors. She saw Bubblegum standing in front of a huge open closet in a towel. Marceline grinned and opened the door.

"Well hello princess, I believe I'll-"

"Marceline!" A Bubblegum jumped backwards.

"Woah! Sorry Bon. Uh- wait, why am I sorry?"

"Marceline!" Bubblegum said as she calmed down. "I'm not ready! Why didn't you use the door?"

"Uh, hellooooo, I'm like a B-list celebrity now, I can't just go waltzing around your kingdom, I might get hounded for pictures or autographs or something."

"I thought you liked your fame?" The princess smiled while reaching for her brush.

"Well yeah," Marceline walked around the room, curiously picking up knick-knacks and examining them. "But not when it could potentially get in the way of my hot date."

"That was almost charming." The princess smiled while continuing to get ready. "Anyway, how'd you know where to come in?"

"Come on Bon, big tower with a balcony?"

"Oh, right." She blushed.

"So, you ready?" Marceline asked.

"No! Can you just go wait downstairs?"

"Why? Wait! Let me guess, you've got Lady and your butler all set up downstairs to question me on my intentions?"

"Oh my glob. No. Can you just wait?"

"Is waiting for your date to finish getting ready some sort of unspoken requirement of first dates?"

"If I say yes will you go downstairs?"

"Ugh. Fine. But, I can't promise I'll behave."

"I'm willing to run that risk Marceline. The sooner you go wait the sooner I'll be done and we can go."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But I'm impatient!"

"I can tell." Bubblegum shut the door.  
Marceline floated around the hallways, sending some candy people running away screaming. She waited for Bubblegum in the entrance hall for a little while. Peppermint Butler came and offered her a tomato juice while she waited. Eventually the princess came down. Marceline grinned when she saw her date in a very small, tight blue dress.

"You look gorgeous Bonni." She blushed. "You know for a- I don't- uhm. You finally ready to go?"

The princess smiled. "I am."

Marceline took her hand and led her through the castle door. "You should probably hold on." She told Bubblegum while picking her up.

"Hold on? Oh grod!" She shouted. They shot into the air, and landed a few seconds later in a dim cave. "Where are we?" She let go of Marceline and tried to make out shapes in darkness.

"Okay, just like, stay there for a second."

"Wait, where are you-" Suddenly there were colored lights everywhere. They hung from the stalactites and the flat cave walls. In the middle of the ground in front of her was a basket with a blanket underneath it, and a small vase full of flowers. It was set up next to a stream, under a large hole in the cave, so the sky could be seen from the blanket. The princess' eyes widened. "Oh, Marceline."

"What? Did I do something wrong? Oh glob it's too cheesy isn't it?" Marceline said, blushing from embarrassment. "We can like, ditch this and go to the drive-in or whatever if you'd rather-"

"Nonono! This is wonderful!"

Marceline blushed. "You sure?"

"Completely." Bubblegum smiled. "Well, come on, you were the one rushing to get here." She grabbed Marceline's hand and pulled her towards the blanket to sit.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"So I hear this is your first date." Bubblegum smirked. The pair had been picnicking for over an hour, eating, relaxing and talking.

"What? How did you- Kiela." Marceline shook her head. "I'm gonna kick her ass for telling you that."

"Don't be embarrassed, it's mine too. Well, I mean, my first real date. I've been set up on dates a few times for royal purposes…"

"Candy people trying to find you a husband?" Marceline laughed.

"More or less. But why haven't you been on a date?"

"Well I mean like, I guess I used to go on dates with my old boyfriend Ash, but I don't consider them dates because we'd either watch bad movies in his house or if we went out I had to pay for it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the relationship sucked, but it's whatever now." she drained an apple. "What about you? Date anyone?"

"Aside from being set up, really just Mr. Cream Puff. Nothing particularly interesting happened. I think most people tend to be nervous to try anything with me."

"So like, am I the first girl you've ever been interested in?"

Bubblegum laughed. "No, I've had a long history in crushing on girls, I just never really thought anything of it. Certainly never acted on it. Actually, I think I had my first crush on a girl when I was five or six."

"Who was it?" Marceline smiled.

"Princess Beautiful."

"Glob Bonni, the dead one?!"

"She was alive then!"

"Ooooooh, Bonni likes corpses Bonni likes cor- oh, wait." She realized something. "I'm totally similar to a corpse. Nevermind. Old news." Marceline laughed.

"What about you?" Bubblegum asked.

"Do I like corpses? Well, I guess they're okay-"

"No, I mean about liking girls."

"Oh, I dunno, I've been alive so long I couldn't tell you when I realized."

"Ah, I understand." They sat in silence as Bubblegum munched on a cookie and Marceline drained a strawberry.

"I like hanging out with you, Bon. You're pretty cool."

Bubblegum smiled. "Same here. I have to admit, you put together a nice evening."

"Oh, you didn't think this was it, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's still a part two to this date."

"Part two?"

"This is my cave, Bon. Whenever you're ready, my house is right across this stream."

"Oh! Uhm. What are we going to do at your house?"

"It's a secret. Finish your cookie and we can go." Bubblegum took the last few bites of the cookie and stood up.

"Ready."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Pink walls, Marce? I wasn't expecting that." Bubblegum teased. She looked around the living room, inspecting the furniture, looking at pictures, and plucking the strings of instruments. "I didn't know you had so many bass guitars. And a television? Wow, this must be really old."

'Uh, yeah. About as old as me."

"Could we watch something on it?"

"Totally. Uh, I have some movies over there." Marceline pointed to a shelf, Bubblegum walked towards it.

"Oh. Do you have anything a little more... scientific?"

"Nah, they're all pretty much horror slasher flicks. I used to have some comedies, but stupid Ash stole them."

"Oh, uh, I guess_ Super Blood Leech III _doesn't sound so bad..."

"Actually, I think I have a SciFi horror somewhere..." Marceline said while looking through the movies.

"SciFi?"

"Short for Science Fiction."

"Oh!" Bubblegum said excitedly.

"Yep, here it is."

"_Dead In Space_?"

"Would you rather watch _Super Blood Leech_?" Marceline teased as she put in the movie.

"No, no I'm fine." The movie started and the two walked over to the couch.

"Uh, so. Uh. Bonni?"

"You okay?" Bubblegum asked, concerned.

"I really would like to be able to give you a nice wholesome romantic first date, but I just can't do that."

The princess frowned. "Marceline?"

"Bonnibel it has taken every tiny bit of self-restraint I have to not rip that tiny dress off of you. I want to fuck you so bad, and I'm sorry that I don't have whatever is in people that makes them romantic, but you look beautiful tonight and I think you would look even better if you were sitting on my face. Sorry for being vulgar. We can just fly back to the van if you want."

Bubblegum could only chuckle for a moment before she slammed Marceline into the wall behind her, pinning her arms back and kissing her.


	10. Ah, fuck

**Well hello there. I'm back, though I feel fairly rusty. Forgive me if this chapter is a little short, I'm trying to get back to the flow I had. :P**

**Also, holy shit I this story got so many new followers while I was away. You guys are all so damn awesome. Thank you all for being patient and reading and reviewing and following and favoriting. It's super encouraging. Uh, so, yeah. If you have suggestions, love, hate, words of encouragement, maybe you want to tell me about your day, you go ahead and write it in the review box. **

**Here is the 10th installment of Bubblegum and the Scream Queens. :D**

* * *

It was quiet in the large upstairs bedroom of the small house where the princess and vampire were curled up together on the big bed.

"Glob, I didn't realize how much I missed being home." Marceline sighed. "And you know, I mean, I like having you here too." She mumbled.

Bubblegum grinned at her friend in the darkness and crawled on top of her where she settled back down. Marceline played with her pink hair and stared at the ceiling, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Uh, Marceline?" She twisted to look up at the vampire she was on top of.

"Yeah?"

Bubblegum looked around, avoiding Marceline's eyes. "So, uh. You can float, right?"

"Uh, yes?" Marceline said, obviously confused as to what the point of the question was.

"Right. Obviously." She shifted awkwardly. "But uh. So."

"Nervous about something, Bon?" Marceline grinned, mischeviously.

"Well, I was just wondering something."

"About my floating..?"

"Well, yes." She finally looked at the vampire.

"Okay...?"

"Could we- maybe try uh, something?"

"Involving floating?" The princess nodded. Marceline thought for a moment, then she realized. "Oh! Oh shit. You mean you wanna fuck, while floating?"

She nodded, to which Marceline responded by smiling devilishly. "You facinate me Bon. You really do." She floated two feet upward with Bubblegum on top of her, and held her up while she sat upright and crossed her legs. She sat the princess in her lap, legs out on each side of the vampire. She wrapped her legs around Marceline and pulled into her hair, kissing her intensely. Marceline kept one hand on the princess' back to steady her, and let her free hand wander along the thighs around her waist touching lightly, to tickle, until a bite from Bubblegum caused her to rake her hand down in a rough scratch.

"Mm, Marci."

Bubblegum put her hand on Marceline's thigh and pulled it slowly upward to where there was no resistance of cloth or lace. She touched the vampire under her roughly, which caused her to shudder and accidentally let Bubblegum slip from off of her. Marceline caught her before she hit the bed. They both laughed.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea." Marceline laughed between breaths.

"You just need more practice," Bubblegum smirked.

They eventually setled to a comfortable position on the bed, with Bubblegum resting her head in the crook of Marceline's neck. They laid like that in the silence together for a while, but, the longer they stayed like that, the more uncomfortable Marceline became.

Oh fuck, Marceline thought. Her nerves got to her. She couldn't keep from saying something about her anxiety.

"What are we doing?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum giggled.

"No. Bon, seriously." She shifted out from under the princess, and sat up in the bed.

"You okay?" Bubblegum put a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"No!" She growled.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"We're cuddling!" Marceline shouted, frustrated.

"I don't get it."

"Ugh! You wouldn't." She stood up and paced across the room.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Bubblegum asked, skeptically.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" She barked.

"Marceline, you just started yelling at me out of nowhere!"

"Whatever."

"What the fuck is your problem?" The princess asked.

Marceline stopped pacing. "Did you just curse?"

"Yes."

She stared for a moment, then continued pacing. "You definitely need to stop hanging out with me."

"What's your problem?"

"I can't date you Bon." Marceline snapped.

"Is this not a date?"

"No, it is, but like, we can't keep doing this!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I like you!" She spun to look at the princess.

"So?"

"I like to fuck around Bonnibel. I'm not good at feelings. I'm moody. I'm angry all the time. I live in a cave or a van. I dissapear for weeks without bothering to tell anyone goodbye and I am capable of destroying all of Ooo if I'm pissed enough. I like you, and that's scary and new and I'm a thousand years old and I haven't had anything new happen to me in that long and you terrify me, and I terrify myself because I know that you like me too and I don't trust myself to be careful with you. It's hard for me to understand. I don't get it. It's hard, I'm sorry." Marceline sighed. The princess smiled. "Bonnibel, why the hell are you smiling?!"

"Marceline the big, tough rocker vampire queen is scared." She stood up and walked toward Marceline.

"Shut up!" Marceline took a step backward.

"And you're scared of me." She kept walking closer to the vampire.

"Shut up Boni!" She backed into the wall.

"Kiss me." Bubblegum smirked.

"I can't."

"Kiss me. You want to." She dared.

"Boni."

"Marci."

They were pressed against each other. Marceline tried to resist for a second.

"Ah fuck." Marceline grabbed the princess by the waist and kissed her.


	11. Thank you, goodnight

**Hi there, sorry if you ran into the chapter with only three words, I uploaded that one by accident. Anyways, sorry for the mad crazy wait for this chapter. Aside from being disgustingly busy, I ran out of ideas on where to go with this story UNTIL THIS CHAPTER MAGICALLY APPEARED. So, now I have an arc that'll take me through another few chapters. You might hate this chapter. I kinda do. But it is essential. So, thanks to you guys for sticking with me and reviewing and putting up with all my bullshit. 3 **

**Here's the story now. **

* * *

"Thank you, goodnight!" She shouted into the mic.

Marceline pulled off her bass, tossed it to one of the roadies, and headed off-stage. She was in a bad mood that she thought would've been cured by performing. The fact that it remained made matters worse. It had been a rough two weeks, and the tour was coming to a close with only two dates left. However, these were the two had been dreading since she heard they were booked.

"You were very good tonight." Princess Bubblegum said as she smiled. They walked together backstage toward the rest of the band.

"Are you saying I wasn't good last night?" Marceline grumbled.

"You were great last night," she smirked and ran a hand along the vampire's thigh. She brushed the hand away.

Marceline sighed. "I meant the show Bon."

"The show too."

"Hey Peebs, come here!" Guy shouted from across the room.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Whatever. Go." Marceline walked toward the exit in a huff.

"Hey Marce, you excited?" Came a voice from behind her.

"For what?"

"To end the tour!" Kiela shouted, guitar still slung around her neck.

"I guess. I'd rather just end it now, though." She grumbled. You think we could cancel the last two shows?"

"But Marce! They're the hometown shows! Those are the best!"

"I don't know who thought it was a good idea to book a show in the Nightosphere. I fucking hate that place."

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Just make Pb give you some pre-show head." Marceline glared at her friend. "Alright, alright, I get it, too far. What's your guys deal anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked with disinterest.

"You guys don't hang out anymore... Well, except for at night."

"Kie, we're pretty much only awake at night." She flashed her fangs and hissed.

"No dude, I mean like, when you're fucking."

"Okay, and?"

"And she's over there, hanging all over Guy."

"And?" Marceline asked, angrier.

"And you seem a little pissed off-"

"Kiela! The point?!" She snapped.

"What happened between you two? You know, other than sex?"

"Nothing happened, and that's fine." She said cooly. "We're the way I want us to be. Co-workers with benefits."

"Not friends?" Kiela pushed.

"No."

"Why not?"

Marceline was silent for a moment. The two just stood together and watched Guy put his arm around Bubblegum's waist while talking to Bongo. Then, very quietly, Marceline said, "I like her too much to be friends."

"So you'd rather just not at all? Not your best decision, Marce."

"Whatever," she shrugged "it's my decision."

"So, to be clear, that doesn't bother you?" Kiela gestured across the room where Guy and Bubblegum were standing, his hand slowly dropping down her back.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Marceline stared directly above the pair.

"And, your current grumpyness has nothing to do with all the feelings you're ignoring?"

"Call me grumpy again and I'll take that guitar and shove it down your-"

"Marce, just talk to her." Kiela sighed.

"About what?!" She snapped.

"How you feel!"

"I don't want to!"

"What are you so scared of?"

"I don't want to hurt her." The bassist grumbled.

"That's a lie and you know it." Marceline only raised her eyebrows in response. "You're scared she could hurt you."

"So what?"

"So that's life dude! You can't just sit back and watch someone you really like move on just because you're afraid! It's okay to get hurt, cause there's a whole lot of awesome shit that can happen in between. And you might not even get hurt at all! What's the point of not trying? There's literally nothing to lose." Kiela shook her friend.

"I guess." Marceline deadpaned.

"You guess?"

"Yep." She started toward the princess.

"Wait!" Kiela shouted. "Are you gonna talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"Here?" Kiela asked, confused.

"No."

"Can I eavesdrop?"

"No." Marceline growled. She crossed the room to where Bubblegum was standing and pulled Guy's hand off of her. "You, me, van, now." She said, threateningly low.

"I actually need to talk to you about that..." The princess said, nervously.

"Good. That's what we're going to do." Marceline picked her up over her shoulder and carried her out of the venue and to the van.

"I could've walked, you know." She said as she entered the van.

"Princesses can walk? I would've never gussed." Marceline said as she shut the van door behind them.

"Did you really bring me here to talk Marceline?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, good, beacuse I have some things I need to say." The princess said while straightening herself out.

"Well, I guess you can go first." Marceline shrugged.

Bubblegum took a minute to breathe and apparently collect her thoughts before she began. "We can't do this anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"Our um, sexual relations, they can't continue."

"Why the fuck not?" The vampire shouted.

"I would like to start dating, and I wouldn't feel right doing so while... doing things with you." She blushed slightly.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"You really want to date fucking Guy? Really? He's a douchebag!" Marceline shouted.

"Why should it matter who I want to date?" Bubblegum asked angrily.

"Because I want to date you!" Marceline shouted in exasperation.

"You certainly have a terrible way of showing it. After weeks of pushing me away, now you want me? Now, when I'm putting an end to our casual sex? Does that seem a little suspicious to you Marceline?"

"Bon, I'm serious." She said, weakly.

"I can't just wait around for you Marceline! Now you want me because you're jealous? After I tried so hard to get your attention?"

"You always had my attention." She added quitely.

"I wanted you, Marcy. All of you. I understand that you don't trust easily, but I can't sacrifice my happiness in order to wait for you, do you understand?"

"So you're just gonna go fuck Guy?" She growled.

"No, Marceline. He wants to take me out on a date. No strings, no expectations."

"Do you even like dudes?" She spat.

"Marceline! Can you please be mature about this? Isn't this what you wanted, anyway?" The vampire doesn't respond, she stares at the van floor. "I'm going to go now. Can you promise you're going to behave?"

"Not really."

"Marceline."

"Fine." She says, reluctantly.

"Okay, thank you. Goodnight." Bubblegum spun around, crawled out of the back of the van and shut the door, leaving Marceline alone in the darkness.


	12. You Don't Want To Know

**SO, UH, HI! I had no idea that it's been since February! Wow. I am really sorry. I had a lot going on. BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER! I have no life now! So, I'm going to finish this story before the end of the summer. I love you all so much. Please forgive me. Also, please review. This chapter is a little short, but it's something. REVIEW PLZ. IT MAKES IT EASIER TO UPDATE. 3333**

* * *

"Remind me why I'm helping you with this?" Kiela asked.

"Because you love me?" Marceline shrugged.

"Yeah, starting to reconsider."

"Why? What's gonna happen?"  
"Dude, I don't know, does this not seem weird to you?"

"Not at all."

The two vampires were floating on the ledge of the decorative balcony that ran along the top of the restaurant.

"Marceline, we're hanging out on the ceiling of this dumb restaurant so that we can stalk a princess and our dumb friend on their stupid date!"

The pair had been in the same spot for at least an hour, watching a certain pink princess have dinner with their shaggy haired friend.

"You act like we've never spied on people before."

"Yeah, but that was for pranks! Not to forward whatever plans you have to win Pb back."

"Who said I want to win her back?"

Kiela stared, dumbly. "Marce. We should go back to the van. We could practice or something since you're nervous for later."

"We can't leave!"

"Dude, why not? We're just floating here. Nothing interesting is happening... And even of it was, what would you do about it?"

"I don't know. Does it matter? I can't just stalk someone for the sake of stalking?!"  
Bubblegum looked around quickly, toward the source of the noise, but settled back on Guy when she found nothing.

"Marce, you know I go along with all your weird plans, but this time I'm pretty sure that this is unhealthy."

"Kie." Guy grabs Pb's hand. She giggles. "Nope, fuck that." Marceline turns invisible and swoops down to the ground.

"Marceline!" Kiela goes invisible and chases her down. Marceline knocks Guy's drink down his shirt.

"Shit!" The cup went flying across the room and shattered against the wall. Guy turned pink with embarrassment. "I uh- I guess I don't know my own strength?" He chucked. "I'm just gonna go clean myself up, cool?" Bubblegum nodded. Guy stood to walk toward the bathroom, but he immediately tripped over Marceline's invisible outstretched leg.

"Guy! Are you alright?"

His blush reached his neck. "I uh, yeah, no, I'm fine Princess- er, uh, Pb." He stood and brushed himself off. "I'll just be right back." He rushed off toward the bathroom.

Bubblegum sighed. _I wish he was less... awkward. Ugh. No, it's me. I need to stop holding people to Marceline standards._

Kiela had finally found her invisible friend and punched her in the head.

"Ow!" Marceline hissed.

What the-? Bubblegum whipped around, but saw only a few interesting looking patrons in the mostly empty restaurant. _Wonderful. Now I'm imagining her voic_e.

"Dude, what the hell?" Marceline whispered.

"Dude, I can't let you fuck with Guy like that. He's still my friend. He's your friend!"

"I don't give a fuck, lower your voice or she'll hear us." She hissed.

"You know, I should just let Pb know we're here."

"Dude! You can't!"

"Oh hell yeah I can. I'm going over there right now." Kiela started toward the booth where Bubblegum was sitting.

"You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am trying to help you!" She says, getting closer to the princess.

"Fuck." Marceline dashed in a straight line, in an attempt to tackle her friend, but missed her and ended up crashing into the table in front of Bubblegum, who jumped up, startled.

"Dude!" Kiela shouted.

"Fuck!" Marceline muttered.

"Marceline!" Screamed Bubblegum. "What the hell?!" She shouted at the table on the floor. "You might as well be visible, I know you're here." The vampire came into view, head against the fallen table, partially obscured by the tablecloth. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"So, uh, I take it you're not happy to see me."

"No I'm not happy to see you! You're invading my privacy, not to mention embarrassing my date!"

"Come on Bon, you know Guy sucks. Look at this place! There's a fucking chandelier! How fucking original."

"I happen to like chandeliers, Marceline! I grew up in a castle!"

"No! Don't do that. You know this is the last place you'd like to go on a date. You want adventure, you don't want to do the same shot you've been doing your whole life! You're different, Bonnibel. Deal with it."

"How could you possibly know what I want?"

"Don't act like I don't know you, Bon. I'm the only person who's ever known you."

"Get out."

"No."

"Marceline, get out! I don't want you here! No one wants you here!" Bubblegum screamed.

"Fine! Fucking fine! Just get back to your globdamn date. Have a great time. Knock back a few drinks, and maybe take him back in an alleyway, since that's what you like."

"Fuck you! Just get out!" The princess started crying. Marceline picked herself up, brushed off the broken glass and floated out the window on the upper floor that she entered from. "You too Kiela." Kiela made herself visible.

"I know she was wrong, but you shouldn't have been so hard on her. You know she just wants you to know she cares." Kiela turned and followed her friend out.  
Bubblegum sighed, kicked a plate out of her way and sat back at her booth.

"Damn it." She huffed into her palms.

"Woah, what happened here?" Guy said, fanning the wet spot on his shirt and eyeing the rubble.

"You don't want to know."


End file.
